New Years Surprise
by csouthard11
Summary: It's a little late, it's for cococandy21 who requested a BlossomXBrick newyears fic.


"Happy new years!" Butch yells, bursting through the door smiling, two six packs under each arm. Snow falls off the shoulders of his jacket and onto the brown carpeting.

"It's not new years yet dummy!" Buttercup scolds, but with an endearing smile on her face.

He rolls his eyes at her and leans down to kiss the top of her head. "Only an hour left babe."

Brick and Boomer come through the door next, both carrying various junk foods, and Brick holding a small white box, decorated festively and tied together by a thin pink ribbon.

"What's in the box?" Blossom asks, appearing over his shoulder and standing on the edge of her toes so she can wrap her arms around his neck.

"A surprise." He says, smirking at her

"Surprises are no fun!" She insists, removing her arms from his neck and following him into the kitchen.

"They are for the one doing the surprising." He replies, placing all of the items, including the box, on the counter top.

Blossom moves towards it, gently grabbing the top. "C'mon Brick, I wanna help with the surprise!"

"Nope." He lifts her up, carrying her bridal style out of the kitchen, and away from the box.

"Please?" She asks, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?"

"Nooooooooope."

"You're no fun." She crosses her arms aver her chest and pouts.

He chuckles. "What are you, five?"

"No." She answers, then in a childish voice "I'm six."

"And I'm a ten." Buttercup smirks from the couch, opening up a beer.

"On a scale from one to a hundred." Butch laughs, grabbing the beer and chugging it.

She hits him in the stomach, and catches the beer when he drops it. "What's that say about you since you're dating me?"

"That I'm an extremely sensitive man who cares more about personality than looks." He answers, holding his stomach.

She rolls her eyes and sits back. "That's a lie."

"You two are the weirdest couple I've ever seen." Boomer says from the chair in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around Bubbles, who is in his lap.

"Yea, and you two are the most cliché." Brick joins the conversation, grabbing a beer with one hand and holding Blossom with the other.

"You give her the box?" Butch asks, nodding towards Blossom .

"Nope, not till next year." Brick replies.

"What box?" Bubbles asks, before taking a sip of Boomer's beer.

"The box he came in with" Buttercup answers. "Didn't you see it?"

"No." Bubbles answers. "I was looking at the mini chocolate cakes Boomer brought in."

"All that's in it is-" Boomer stops when Brick throws an empty beer can at his head.

"Shut up, it's a surprise!" Brick commands, scowling at his blonde brother.

"It's okay Boomer, go ahead and tell me. I won't let him hurt you I promise." Blossom stands between the two. "You know you wanna."

Boomer glances from Blossom to Brick, then back again. "Well, I wanna live too and only one of those things can happen, so it looks like you're waiting."

"Brick you are so mean." Blossom groans, leaning back against his chest.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist. "No, you're just impatient."

"Guys! It's about to start!" Butch calls, jumping over the back of the couch and landing beside Buttercup.

"Ten!" They all start to count "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" They all clash together in new years kisses.

Brick pulls Blossom against him and shoves his tongue into her mouth, pushing it around in a way that if he tried hard enough he could probably count her teeth with it.

When they pull away Blossom smiles up at him. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year." He copies. "You want your surprise now?"

She nods happily. "Yes pease."

He smiles and leads her by her arm into the kitchen. "Alright then, open it." He hands her he box.

She unties the bow and lifts the top from the box. ". . . There's nothing in here."

"Really?" Brick asks, picking up the box and sticking his hand inside, pulling out a fist. "Now were you sure about that?"

Blossom stares at him. That box way empty, she saw it. What could he possibly have in his hand?

He holds out his fist in front of her, pulling her hand up with his free one. When he opens the fist, and out falls a small diamond ring.

"What?" Blossom asks staring at the ring, then at Brick. "What?"

"I was thinking, this makes three years we've dated, we should get married. I thought this would be a clever way of doing it. I know how worked up you get about surprises. When we were out I bought a box, and so Boomer and Butch wouldn't know what I was really doing I told them I bought you a pink sweater. You know they suck at keeping secrets."

"So. . .This is a proposal?"

"Unless you're going to say no, then it's just a pretty ring that found its way mysteriously into your hand."

She leans forward and kisses him. "Hows that for an answer?"

"I don't think you were loud enough.." He pulls her against him. "Will you repeat it?"


End file.
